(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for stabilizing complex systems, and more particularly, to a control system for stabilizing complex systems through self-adjustment.
(2) Description of Related Art
A control system is a device (or set of devices) which manages, commands, directs, or regulates the behavior of other devices or systems. The state of the art in controlling complex systems splits the problem into modules, then uses either human supervision to set global control variables, such as Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition (SCADA), or tries to abstract the modules to model them analytically, such as with Composition and Abstraction. SCADA uses self-adaptation of controllers, but requires human intervention. Composition and Abstraction methods rely on a sufficiently accurate model of the system and its interaction with the environment. In doing so, it can be assured that software errors are detected early in development. Thus, the behavior of the system can be made to match the model. However, there is no formal way to assure that the models are complete or correct. Furthermore, the models must be abstracted to scale with complexity. This abstraction means that there is no formal assurance that the choices made in abstraction are valid.
Thus, a continuing need exists for an approach to controlling complex systems which avoids the need for human intervention and also compensates for unforeseen modeling errors.